


Lost In The Dream

by moonandroses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Corny, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I know this is cheesy but it was supposed to be cute, M/M, Secret Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandroses/pseuds/moonandroses
Summary: Wonho and Minhyuk have been meeting every 14th February for the past 10 years, and no one expects this year to be different.Right?





	Lost In The Dream

He was as handsome as ever. There hadn’t been any noticeable changes in him apart from his hair color, which was the only thing that was different every year. Ginger, black, blue, grey. Of course, every year he changed his hair color, too, so they could both match. Blonde was this year’s choice.

The same half-naive, half-arrogant smile, his bright eyes, his muscular body and his usual black suit were waiting for him on his front door.

“The car is ready, Mr. Lee”, the man said as soon as he opened.

“Every year I tell you to call me Minhyuk”, the mentioned whined while locking up and entering the car from the door the blonde man was holding. “And I always tell you the protocols: I can’t call the client by his name unless they specifically ask me to”. He sat on the driver’s place and started the engine of the car. Minhyuk rolled his eyes dramatically, he loved to tease his companion. “You’re always a buzzkill, Wonho. Or wait, should I call you Hoseok? Would you prefer Mr. Lee, as well?” Wonho ignored his attempt to bother him and just smiled – again with that smile he knew Minhyuk loved.

After a few minutes, they got further and further from the city centre, and rural areas could be seen more often. Dawn was about to reach its climax and soon the sun would be completely gone.

“Where are we going tonight?” Minhyuk asked, knowing the answer already.

“We’ve been meeting for the last nine years; do you always have to ask where we are eating?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way”, Minhyuk sang, what caused Wonho to chuckle. Still with his eyes on the road, he replied.

“You’ll have to wait and see”.

Minhyuk knew exactly what would happen next, though. He’d take him to an expensive restaurant with the food he liked the most. They would sit on the most prestigious table, rounded by people who had over 100 times the money on his bank account. They would intertwine their fingers while waiting for the food, looking at each other with lovingly gazes, the ones that are only allowed for lovers, and would make everyone around them uncomfortable. Good thing they both liked being the center of attention.

Wonho would laugh at his jokes, even if they weren’t funny, and then would pretend to care about how his life was going. “Have you achieved any of your goals?” “How are you doing with your brothers?” “Are your parents okay?” “You should really try to make it on the music industry”. And he would convince himself his partner really did care about his issues and problems, that this night would be different, that he wouldn’t end up alone again. Then they would pay, they would go home and have a bottle of wine, maybe two, and Minhyuk would start teasing him, touching his thigh, caressing his cheek, following the trace of the other man’s lips with his finger.

A kiss would come next. And then, another one. Countless of them over their lips, their necks and their bodies. Love would be made as soft and wild as they were.

When they were done, they would cuddle and talk about their most unknown dreams, their biggest fears, their inner sadness. Those things you could only say when sunrays disappeared, and the moon took over the sky. And when he finally fell asleep on Wonho’s arms, only good memories would fill his dreams, because nothing could hurt him as long as he was there.

Until the moment in which he woke up. Alone.

Again, indeed.

“Happy Valentine’s day, babe”. Wonho had already stopped the car and was staring at him with those eyes which caused butterflies on his stomach every damn time. They had parked in front of a restaurant he didn’t know, but it was an Italian one. With the heaviest of the rocks deep inside of his heart, he smiled back to him, and greeted him, as well.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Wonho”.

The night went by as planned, not a single change in plans. For the first time, though, Minhyuk wasn’t enjoying himself. He knew what the result was when hiring his services, Wonho was a high-class escort, after all, and they’ve been meeting every year for a decade now. Loneliness hadn’t been a problem for him, but unexpectedly, the anxious feeling piling in his stomach told him that now it was. Still, he pretended to be happy and finished his food, acted like the couple they were supposed to be. Ultimately, pretending was the only thing he was good on.

They arrived home at the same time as always. They opened the wine. They started kissing each other.

Everything was going as anticipated.

“Stop”. Minhyuk suddenly pushed him back. “Stop, please”. Wonho looked at him surprised. “Is something wrong? Did I do something that didn’t please you-“

“You are everything that pleases me”, Minhyuk answered, his heart beating so fast that he was sure it could be heard from the outside. “And then… what is the problem?” Wonho looked at him, still confused. Minhyuk got up and faced the wall so he couldn’t see the tears that were about to fall down his cheeks. “That is exactly the problem”.

Without expecting it, he felt two arms hugging him from behind, and a chin resting on his shoulder, comforting him way more than it should. “Shouldn’t we be enjoying our night together?”

“Do you say that to every client that hires you?”

Silence filled the room, dull but still deafening. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be petty”, Minhyuk apologized, with the man still back hugging him. “I know what my rights are, and which are your services, I guess I just got too attached. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”.

“You know I can’t meet or date any of my clients outside of work, it’s part of my job”, Wonho said with the softest tone he had ever used with him. Minhyuk turned back so they could talk face to face and even with tears in his eyes, he smiled whole-heartedly this time. “You don’t need to excuse yourself, I know everything. What about if we continue where we left it? In the end, this is our 10th year anniversary and I wouldn’t want to ruin it”.

Wonho looked at him with a tender expression, wiped his tears and softly grabbing his chin, kissed him again.

 

* * *

Minhyuk woke up.

Wonho’s perfume could still be smelled all around the room.

He was alone.

A sad smile crossed his lips, feeling how the little hope inside of him disappeared bit by bit.

It was when he was about to close his eyes and surrender to Morpheus again when he noticed something on his nightstand. A note with something written on it.

_I left my job one year ago. I didn’t contact you earlier because I wanted to check if my feelings were the same as yours. I guess I waited too long, didn’t I?_

_Happy after Valentine’s day, babe, as for days will always be happy as long as I’m with you._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a project I took part In, Secret Valentine, and this is my gift to @Snupup151116. I usually don't write this kind of stories, but I had much fun writing it and I hope you liked it, too! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
